Pris au jeu
by Cybele Adam
Summary: Tenté de gâcher le rendez-vous de Cho avec Harry, Roger Davies invite une autre fille comme prétexte pour se rendre aussi au salon de thé. Pour elle comme pour lui, ce n'est que comédie, mais... qui sait ? Ça pourrait changer.
1. Partie 1

**Pairings : **Roger Davies / "blonde du tome 5" + Roger/Cho à sens unique, Harry/Cho, mention de Cedric/Cho et de Roger/Fleur, OMC/OMC

**Disclaimer : **L'école Poudlard et les personnages qui la peuplent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Pris au jeu** (partie 1/2)

Pendant toute sa cinquième année, Roger Davies avait rêvé de sortir avec Cho Chang, mais elle n'avait pas voulu parce qu'elle ne le croyait pas sincère.

Pendant toute sa sixième année, il avait été sous le charme de Fleur Delacour, au point de ne pas en vouloir à Cedric Diggory d'avoir réussi là où lui-même avait échoué.

Pendant le premier trimestre de sa septième année, il avait regretté de ne pas être la personne idéale pour consoler Cho de la disparition de Cedric et s'était interdit toute tentative de rapprochement, se contentant de ne lui faire aucun reproche quand elle avait la tête ailleurs pendant les entraînements de Quidditch.

Mais maintenant qu'approchait la sortie à Pré-au-lard de février, il n'arrivait plus à se sortir de la tête la tentation de renouveler l'invitation qu'elle avait refusée deux ans plus tôt. Désormais, au moins, elle ne pouvait plus le croire gay : elle l'avait bien vu à moitié ensorcelé par la championne de Beauxbâtons, comme bien d'autres mais en pire parce qu'il avait eu l'immense honneur de l'escorter au bal de Noël.

- Oh, pour ça, c'est sûr, plus personne n'a de doutes ! confirma Gavin Bradley, poursuiveur de son équipe mais aussi camarade de classe de la jolie attrapeuse. Seulement, je ne suis pas convaincu que la façon dont tu te conduisais en présence de cette fille plaide vraiment en ta faveur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Kerry Sanders, batteuse et également élève de sixième année, approuva avec un petit rire mal réprimé, et Roger soupira, finalement plus très sûr d'avoir bien fait de demander l'avis de ses deux coéquipiers les plus susceptibles de lui indiquer s'il avait une chance ou courait droit à une nouvelle rebuffade.

- J'étais vraiment si ridicule ?

Ni Kerry ni Gavin n'osa lui asséner un oui catégorique en réponse, mais l'expression de leur visage en disait assez long.

- Super ! Déjà que c'était pas gagné à cause de Cedric...

- Et y a Harry, aussi, rappela Kerry d'un ton désolé.

- Potter ? s'étonna Gavin.

Mais Roger, lui, n'était pas surpris. Il savait que Cedric avait hésité à inviter Cho au bal, précisément parce que Kerry lui avait dit que Potter semblait y penser aussi.

- Je l'avais oublié, celui-là, marmonna-t-il tandis que les autres poursuivaient leur conversation.

- Tu la vois sortir avec lui ? Avec tout ce qu'on raconte...

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois aux bêtises de la Gazette ?

- Pas tout à fait, mais...

Roger ne les écoutait plus. Peu lui importait, d'ailleurs, que Potter soit à moitié fou ou victime de calomnie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser inviter Cho avant lui.

_**x x x**_

Elle avait refusé. _Encore. _Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de Cedric. Elle avait dit "J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre", et l'identité de cet autre ne faisait aucun doute pour Roger.

- Cedric, j'aurais compris, évidemment, grommela-t-il en racontant la scène à son ami Leander Griffin. Mais qu'elle sorte avec _Potter_... Il m'énerve, ce gamin ! Déjà, le coup de l'Éclair de Feu récupéré juste avant notre match... et maintenant Cho qui, pour lui, se met à ne plus suivre l'adage "il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu".

- Ah, c'est vrai, tiens ! C'est étonnant, commenta Leander.

Roger devina que ces paroles non compromettantes cachaient un avis qu'il n'aimerait pas entendre.

- Tu penses que je ne devrais pas en vouloir à Potter pour ça, hein ?

- Non. Enfin si, un peu, mais je comprends pourquoi il t'énerve. Surtout si tu es persuadé que, sans lui, Cho aurait accepté d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi.

Ce qui, apparemment, voulait dire que lui en doutait. Mais ce n'était pas la question. Ce que Roger devait décider, c'était s'il pouvait se permettre d'intervenir pour tenter de convaincre Cho qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Gâcher leur rendez-vous ? Ce ne serait pas gentil.

Leander avait l'air inquiet, mais les derniers mots amusèrent Roger, qui s'empressa de le taquiner.

- Tu parles comme un Poufsouffle. Mais je ne sais pas, admit-il. On dit que tous les coups sont permis en amour comme à la guerre, non ? (Comme il s'y attendait, son ami eut une moue dubitative.) Je parie que Fred et George pourraient me suggérer quelques idées très intéressantes pour rendre la journée infernale à un rival...

C'était tellement tentant ! Ridiculiser Potter devant Cho... et peut-être aussi s'arranger pour la sauver d'une situation d'apparence dangereuse en arrivant juste à temps, comme un prince de conte moldu volant au secours de sa princesse.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu as un côté serpentard.

Il fallait reconnaître que Leander n'avait pas tort : ce ne serait pas très fair-play. Et ce serait assez hasardeux, en plus. Mais ça restait très tentant.

Roger passa un bon moment à rêvasser, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il choisissait d'ignorer la voix de la raison (et celle de Leander). Puis une autre idée lui vint.

- Et inviter une autre fille juste comme prétexte pour aller les surveiller chez Madam Puddifoot, ce serait trop "serpentardesque" aussi ?

_**x x x**_

Hésitant à mettre Kerry dans la confidence, au cas où elle désapprouverait (après tout, c'était une amie de Cho), et n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont les autres filles libres de sa connaissance réagiraient s'il leur expliquait ses intentions (sans parler de ce qu'elles penseraient de lui s'il ne leur en disait rien et qu'elles le découvraient plus tard), Roger faillit renoncer à son projet. Puis, en plein cours de botanique, un nom s'imposa à lui : Tara Hamilton.

D'un an son aînée, Tara avait terminé ses études à Poudlard mais vivait désormais à Pré-au-lard. Et elle était toujours disposée à rendre service aux gens. Si elle avait prétendu pendant deux ans être la petite amie d'un garçon qui ne s'était en fait jamais intéressé aux filles, elle accepterait bien de jouer le même genre de rôle avec lui juste pour une heure ou deux.

Un hibou partit, portant la demande, et revint avec la réponse le lendemain matin.

_Si Leander n'a pas réussi à te dissuader, personne ne le pourra. Et si je dis non, tu chercheras quelqu'un d'autre._ ("Pour une Poufsouffle, elle ne manque pas de logique", remarqua Roger avec amusement.) _J'accepte donc... pour avoir la possibilité de m'assurer que tu ne vas pas lancer de sort de confusion à Harry Potter pour lui faire renverser du thé sur la robe de Cho, ou autre bêtise de ce style. _

- Ça, c'est moins intelligent. Elle ne devrait pas te donner des idées pareilles ! commenta Leander comme son ami venait de lui citer les deux phrases.

- Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander : elle est blonde.

Cette plaisanterie valut à Roger un regard noir et une tape sur le bras (forcément : Leander était blond, lui aussi). Mais il n'y prêta même pas attention, trop occupé à imaginer comment distraire Tara le temps de lancer le sort.

_**x x x**_

Roger passa chercher Tara chez elle et l'emmena directement chez Madam Puddifoot en espérant que Cho et Harry ne tarderaient pas trop.

- Et si en fait ils avaient l'intention d'aller aux Trois Balais ? demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre avec impatience.

- Pourquoi pas à la Tête de Sanglier, tant qu'on y est ? Non, pour la St Valentin, il faut un endroit romantique. En plus, Cho aime ce salon de thé.

En prononçant ces mots, il sut qu'il avait omis un détail important : la dernière fois que Cho était entrée là, c'était avec Cedric. Elle avait peut-être pensé que l'endroit lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs.

Que faire ? Aller voir où ils étaient ? Abandonner Tara ne serait pas très gentil, même si elle savait bien pourquoi il l'avait invitée. Et puis niveau discrétion, les chercher dans tout le village ne serait vraiment pas l'idéal.

- J'aurais dû les suivre depuis Poudlard, soupira-t-il.

Il avait failli le faire, en plus. Mais ça aussi, niveau discrétion...

- Fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser un peu à moi, lui rappela Tara alors que la propriétaire des lieux s'approchait pour prendre leur commande.

Automatiquement, Roger prit la main de la jolie blonde et, avec le genre de sourire qu'il aurait voulu adresser à Cho, lui demanda si c'était mieux ainsi.

- Oui, tout de suite plus crédible ! Si Cho s'intéresse un tant soit peu à toi, elle sera sûrement jalouse.

À condition qu'elle les voie... Les minutes s'égrenaient, et le couple d'attrapeurs n'était toujours pas là. Pour passer le temps, Roger s'amusait à complimenter Tara, débitant même des déclarations volontairement ridicules (pour tout autre que de vrais amoureux, en tout cas).

- Mais arrête ! protesta-t-elle finalement. Je ne suis pas censée finir écroulée de rire.

Il allait répondre, prétendant ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait de drôle, quand Cho et Harry entrèrent.

_**x x x**_

Jusqu'à ce jour, Roger n'avait connu Tara que comme membre d'un groupe, comme amie du meilleur ami de Cedric, et elle était toujours si effacée qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais tenu de vraie conversation avec elle. En sollicitant son aide, il s'était demandé si elle ne risquait pas de se montrer trop réservée, mais il venait de constater qu'elle était capable de mettre sa timidité de côté pour coller à l'image qu'ils voulaient donner : non seulement elle n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul quand il avait repris sa main en réaction à l'entrée de Cho, mais elle avait tout de suite affiché l'expression heureuse convenant à une fille censée n'avoir attendu que ça.

Profitant de la présence de Madam Puddiffot, qui détournait l'attention de Cho et de son maudit Potter, il hasarda une question chuchotée.

- Tu m'autoriserais à t'embrasser pour faire plus vrai ?

Tara baissa les yeux, un peu rouge, mais accepta sans hésiter.

- Je ne pensais même pas que tu demanderais la permission, dit-elle si bas qu'il devina certains mots plus qu'il ne les entendit.

L'angelot doré qui voletait au-dessus de leur table choisit ce moment pour leur balancer une poignée de confettis roses, et Tara retira sa main de celle de Roger pour protéger la tasse de chocolat qu'elle n'avait pas fini de boire.

- Un moyen comme un autre de pousser les clients à commander plus d'une boisson, commenta Roger alors que Tara s'empressait de terminer son chocolat. Mais pour le côté romantique, on repassera, hein !

Bien sûr, leur rendez-vous n'avait déjà rien de romantique au départ, mais là, il avait tout de même l'impression que l'attaque de l'angelot avait un peu cassé l'ambiance. Ils n'étaient plus du tout dans leurs rôles.

D'un coup d'oeil discret à la table voisine, il s'assura que Cho n'avait rien remarqué. Non, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Et Potter était visiblement mal à l'aise - un vrai gamin à son premier rendez-vous ! Avec un peu de chance, Cho allait finir par le trouver ridicule sans même que Roger ait à intervenir.

L'air interrogateur, Tara avança un peu la main vers Roger, l'invitant silencieusement à reprendre le jeu. Il lui répondit de son sourire le plus charmeur puis déplaça légèrement sa chaise pour être plus près d'elle.

Une nouvelle pluie de confettis salua leur premier baiser.

_**x x x**_

À défaut de Cho, Tara était parfaite, et Roger en oubliait presque son intention d'écouter ce qui se disait à la table voisine - sans parler du fait qu'il était censé rendre Cho jalouse, pas la convaincre qu'il ne pensait plus du tout à elle. Ni encourager Harry à l'imiter mais, pour ça, le risque ne devait pas être bien grand : la légendaire bravoure gryffondorienne considérait apparemment les filles comme plus impressionnantes que les dragons.

Oh, mais quel crétin ! Voilà qu'il mentionnait le nom d'une autre... Décidément, il se grillait tout seul - pas besoin de lui faire renverser son café. À en juger par le ton de sa réponse, Cho l'avait très mal pris. Tant mieux !

Un long silence suivit. Roger n'osait pas regarder ce qui se passait, ne voulant pas que Cho le surprenne à l'espionner. Il se remit donc à embrasser Tara tout en guettant les sons pouvant servir d'indication. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit son nom... puis celui de Cedric.

À l'évidence, Cho voulait se venger de l'allusion à cette Hermione Granger que le petit Potter devait retrouver aux Trois Balais pour le déjeuner. Mais elle allait un peu loin... Ce n'était pas vraiment le cadre idéal pour réclamer des détails sur la fin tragique du champion de Poufsouffle. Cela dit, Potter était pire : sa tentative de changement de sujet, atrocement maladroite, aurait pu bien faire rire Roger en d'autres circonstances.

Cho allait pleurer, il en était sûr. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'autre empoté pour la consoler : comme Roger s'y attendait, il aggrava encore son cas en déclarant qu'il avait raconté à ses amis ce qui était arrivé quand Cedric et lui avaient pris ensemble le trophée transformé en portoloin. Cho, qui venait d'affirmer avoir besoin de parler de Cedric, prit comme une insulte personnelle le fait qu'il refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit alors que cette Hermione savait tout.

Roger avait envie de se précipiter pour serrer Cho dans ses bras mais, au lieu de ça, il était obligé de prétendre ne rien avoir entendu. Quoique... Maintenant qu'elle avait élevé la voix, ce n'était plus crédible. D'ailleurs, tout le monde la regardait, y compris Tara qui s'était éloignée de lui brusquement quand elle avait compris de quoi il était question.

En tant que Poufsouffle mais surtout en tant que (fausse) petite amie de son meilleur ami, elle avait bien connu Cedric et il lui manquait, à elle aussi. Mais, comme Roger lui-même, elle pensait sans doute ne pas avoir le droit de se montrer trop triste, parce que c'était pire pour Cho, pour Hiro qui le connaissait depuis l'école primaire, pour la famille...

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il gentiment en reprenant sa main (de manière plutôt amicale, cette fois).

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur Cho qui essuyait ses larmes avec une serviette... puis se remettait à pleurer de plus belle.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, chuchota Tara en se tournant enfin vers Roger. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Voir Cho si malheureuse était insupportable, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Plus tard, peut-être... Pour l'instant, la seule chose certaine, c'est qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Potter : après une telle scène, ils ne ressortiraient sûrement pas ensemble de si tôt !

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, Cho quitta le salon de thé, laissant Harry désemparé.

Roger aurait voulu se réjouir du fiasco, mais... non. Pas en sachant que Cho était sûrement toujours en train de pleurer. Il espérait seulement qu'elle savait où trouver ses amies, et que celles-ci seraient capables de la réconforter.

* * *

_Deuxième (et dernière) partie très bientôt._


	2. Partie 2

_Partie 2 dédiée à Vampirette en remerciement pour son gentil commentaire (j'espère que ça te plaira autant que la partie 1)._

* * *

La lettre que Roger envoya à Tara ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce qu'il avait prévu. "Merci encore pour ton aide" et "Tu es une très bonne actrice", oui, mais ensuite...

_Que dirais-tu d'un autre rendez-vous ? Un vrai, cette fois. Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de sortir réellement avec quelqu'un, au moins ? Après Hiro, ça... C'est un peu triste. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi pour de bon._

Ce ne fut qu'en recevant la réponse qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui pouvait se lire entre les lignes.

_Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Sérieusement ? Pas juste pour me remercier ou t'excuser de m'avoir considérée comme "utilisable" ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Je ne le voulais même pas. Le jeu me suffisait, et j'aurais continué volontiers si Hiro n'avait pas fini par décider qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'aimer Leander plutôt que moi. Et toi, tu rêves toujours de Cho, non ? Tu ne peux pas dire que tu t'intéresses à moi pour de bon._

Il ne pouvait pas dire... Mais si, dans un sens, il l'avait dit, et maintenant il se demandait si ça signifiait que c'était la vérité. Ou un début de vérité, du moins. Une possibilité. Un espoir d'oublier Cho qui ne voudrait jamais de lui et Fleur qui s'était amusée à l'ensorceler avant de tomber sous le charme de l'aîné des Weasley.

Décidé, il reprit toutes les phrases de Tara pour les faire suivre de ses commentaires.

_(Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Sérieusement ?) C'est si difficile à croire ? (Pas juste pour me remercier ou t'excuser de m'avoir considérée comme "utilisable" ?) Non, pas pour ça. (Je ne sais pas quoi dire.) Dis oui ! (Non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.) C'est l'occasion. (Je ne le voulais même pas. Le jeu me suffisait, et j'aurais continué volontiers si Hiro n'avait pas fini par décider qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'aimer Leander plutôt que moi.) Je vois... (Et toi, tu rêves toujours de Cho, non ?) Comme tu rêves toujours de Hiro, si j'ai bien compris ce qui précède. (Tu ne peux pas dire que tu t'intéresses à moi pour de bon.) Alors disons que j'ai envie de voir si ça peut devenir "pour de bon"._

Quand son hibou revint, il se précipita sur le message, au grand amusement de ses camarades de classe. Puis, feignant d'ignorer leur curiosité, il demanda :

- Quelqu'un sait quel jour sera la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

_**x x x**_

Les angelots lanceurs de confettis avaient disparu (apparemment, Madam Puddifoot ne les sortait que pour la St Valentin, ce qui n'était pas plus mal). La décoration restait pleine de fanfreluches que Roger trouvait assez ridicules, mais peu lui importait tant qu'aucune pièce d'ornement ne venait lui jeter à la figure des morceaux de parchemin colorés.

Tara semblait mal à l'aise, pas sûre d'être à sa place avec lui dans cet endroit réputé pour son romantisme. La timidité qu'il lui avait toujours connue revenait en force, et il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait la calmer.

- Jouer ton propre rôle est trop difficile ? demanda-t-il gentiment en tendant la main pour la poser sur celle avec laquelle elle tripotait nerveusement sa serviette.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui juste le temps d'un sourire certainement destiné à indiquer qu'elle n'évitait pas son regard par contrariété ou quoi que ce soit dont il soit responsable. Mais elle devait se douter qu'il avait l'habitude. Après tout, il avait réussi à se faire un ami de Leander Griffin, le garçon le plus asocial qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée faire, avoua Tara avec un petit rire embarrassé. Et j'ai peur que tu me trouves ridicule. Tu vois, si on ne me dicte pas comment me comporter, je suis toute perdue. C'est pathétique. Et puis tous ces gens...

Roger jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça.

- C'était pire la dernière fois et tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde sans avoir l'air de trouver ça gênant, lui rappela-t-il avec amusement. Tu es vraiment étonnante.

- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.

Très rouge, Tara donnait l'impression de souhaiter se trouver n'importe où ailleurs, et en n'importe quelle autre compagnie.

- Si, c'était un compliment. Tu es une actrice-née, je suppose. Faite pour la scène, pas pour la vraie vie...

Il laissa les mots flotter entre eux, approuvés d'un simple signe de tête par une Tara toujours aussi mal à l'aise, avant d'ajouter ce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Bon, termine ton verre et je te ramène chez toi.

Mais elle refusa.

- Hiro et Leander y sont, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. J'ai promis de ne pas rentrer trop tôt.

Oh ! Bien sûr. Ils dérangeraient.

Tout "gay friendly" qu'il soit, Roger ne tenait pas particulièrement à imaginer ce que leurs deux amis pouvaient bien faire en ce moment même. Et il valait mieux éviter de laisser Tara deviner où le portait le cours de ses pensées à partir de cette idée déplacée. Elle était déjà bien assez gênée comme ça.

- Poudlard, alors ? proposa-t-il. Pique-nique au bord du lac. Les trois quarts des élèves sont ici...

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée non plus. Tara passerait très bien pour une élève à l'arrivée, mais elle ne pourrait pas ressortir sans avouer qu'elle n'en était plus une, et fournir des explications serait franchement gênant.

- Pour un pique-nique, il y a de jolis coins pas très loin, avança-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

_**x x x**_

Ruisseau scintillant sous les rayons du soleil printanier, tapis d'herbe agrémenté de quelques fleurs sauvages, chants d'oiseaux égayant le silence plutôt que de le troubler... L'endroit était sans conteste plus agréable qu'une pièce surdécorée aux tables trop proches les unes des autres.

Peut-être avaient-ils légèrement dépassé les limites prévues pour les sorties mais, à moins de tomber sur un professeur avant d'être rentré dans le village même, Roger ne pensait pas risquer grand-chose. Pour l'instant, il pensait plutôt au fait que, l'hiver se terminant à peine, l'air restait un peu frais.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il alors que Tara et lui s'installaient aussi confortablement que possible (une couverture sur laquelle s'asseoir aurait été bienvenue, mais au moins ils avaient de la chance que le sol ne soit pas boueux).

- J'ai toujours froid à moins qu'il fasse 30°, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire indiquant qu'elle exagérait un peu (était-ce 25°, en fait ?). Mais j'ai mis ma cape la plus épaisse et il n'y a pas de vent pour l'instant, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas geler.

- Tu avais prévu le coup, on dirait, plaisanta-t-il, ravi de la voir un peu plus à l'aise. Avoue : tu voulais m'emmener ici depuis le début, hein ?

- Mais... non !

Roger se demanda s'il pouvait lui dire qu'il la trouvait particulièrement jolie quand elle rougissait ainsi pour un rien. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre un peu.

- Je sais, dit-il seulement, coupant court aux justifications (bien sûr, que la cape, c'était pour marcher entre chez elle et le lieu de rendez-vous). Tu détestes vraiment qu'on te taquine ou j'ai le droit de le faire si je jure que ce ne sera jamais méchant ?

Leander détestait ça au début, mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Plus ou moins.

- Tu aurais le droit de me frapper si tu trouvais que j'exagère, ajouta-t-il comme Tara réfléchissait à sa réponse.

Ça la fit rire. Gagné !

- Comme ça ?

Une tape sur le bras, tout à fait dans le style de Leander. Il s'étonna qu'elle ait osé mais n'en dit rien pour ne pas risquer de tout gâcher.

- Parfaitement imité, approuva-t-il.

Le sourire malicieux qu'elle lui adressa en réponse avant de baisser timidement les yeux comme à son habitude acheva de le convaincre que, si quelqu'un avait une chance de le faire renoncer à tenter de conquérir Cho, ça devait être elle.

_**x x x**_

Le beau temps persista juste assez pour leur permettre de finir les provisions achetées avant de quitter le village et de constater qu'ils pouvaient très bien tenir une longue conversation sans que Tara s'inquiète de ne pas savoir comment se comporter. Il suffisait qu'il parle pour deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un commentaire à faire (et il était bien assez bavard pour que ça ne pose aucun problème) ou qu'il glisse quelques questions pour l'encourager à se lancer dans de petits monologues parfois hésitants (on sentait bien qu'elle craignait de l'ennuyer avec les détails) mais de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'elle constatait l'intérêt sincère avec lequel il l'écoutait.

Elle prétendait ne rien avoir d'intéressant à dire, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ou alors c'était juste qu'il trouvait passionnant de découvrir tout ce qu'il ignorait malgré le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient vus depuis que Hiro et Leander avaient créé un lien entre deux groupes d'amis qui, avant, se connaissaient peu ou pas du tout.

La première goutte de pluie interrompit une phrase destinée à démontrer que, bien qu'elle refuse de jouer parce qu'elle trouvait le sport trop violent, Tara n'était pas du tout une ignare en matière de Quidditch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils couraient sur le chemin du retour.

- Ça prouve que je n'avais pas tout prévu : j'aurais emporté un parapluie, sinon.

- Bon argument, prétendit admettre Roger. Je vais être obligé de te croire.

En arrivant devant chez elle, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait sa main (depuis quand ?) et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de craindre qu'on les voie. Elle la retira seulement pour regarder sa montre, sans commentaire.

- Hiro ne va quand même pas t'en vouloir de ne pas rester dehors par ce temps, dit-il comme elle hésitait devant la porte.

- J'étais censée être à l'abri dans un salon de thé, lui rappela-t-elle. Ou peut-être plus à cette heure-ci, mais dans une boutique ou aux Trois Balais pour le déjeuner...

Elle était très près de lui, l'auvent offrant peu de place protégée de l'averse. Mais elle ne semblait pas dérangée par ce quasi-envahissement d'espace personnel.

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun voisin ne pouvait les voir, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant encore plus près.

- Si tu comptes rester ici, il va falloir que je te réchauffe. Trempée comme tu es, tu dois avoir froid, maintenant.

D'ailleurs, elle tremblait un peu - et il espérait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui faisait peur. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas, parce qu'elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. Mais elle ne disait rien, et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait.

- Tu veux entrer ? finit-elle par demander.

- Ça dépend. Tu préfères me renvoyer sous la flotte ?

Un petit rire (mignon).

- Non.

- Donc soit on entre soit...

Comme elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bouger, il décida de tenter sa chance.

Test : un petit baiser sur la joue. Limite au coin des lèvres, à vrai dire. Pas pu résister.

Nouveau petit rire (nerveux ?).

- Tu as peur que je sois choquée ? Après l'autre fois...

Elle n'osait pas le regarder en parlant mais, rassuré sur sa réaction probable, il la força à relever la tête.

- Ça ne comptait pas. C'était de la comédie. Tu veux voir la différence ?

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. Il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas dire oui. Mais il ne la tenait pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, et elle restait, alors...

_**x x x**_

- Pari gagné !

Le rire de Leander répondit à l'exclamation de Hiro, qui s'était arrangé pour prendre Roger et Tara en "flagrant délit" (mais comment s'était-il débrouillé pour ouvrir la porte sans bruit ?).

- Tu m'espionnes ? s'écria Tara, choquée.

Comme elle s'était écartée d'un bond, Roger craignait qu'elle ait honte (ce qui serait assez vexant, soit dit en passant) mais l'indignation semblait plus forte. Hiro, toutefois, ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- On peut le prendre comme ça, admit-il. Mais je me disais juste que, si je ne m'arrangeais pas pour savoir, tu risquais d'avoir du mal à te décider à me le dire.

- Charmante attention, ironisa Roger. Très Poufsouffle. Et la curiosité Serdaigle a dû aider à faire accepter ce raisonnement, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Leander, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, guettant avec une appréhension visible la réaction de Tara.

- J'avais l'intention de lui dire que toi, tu m'en aurais parlé, mais il n'a pas attendu mon avis, expliqua le Serdaigle blond (et presque aussi rouge que la Poufsouffle).

- Pas le temps, se défendit Hiro. Il ne fallait pas rater l'occasion.

- Je pourrais te traiter de Serpentard pour cette preuve d'opportunisme, menaça Tara comme si c'était la pire insulte du monde sorcier.

Mais le ton léger rassura les trois garçons : elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée.

À la fin de l'après-midi, le petit groupe s'était habitué au changement et personne ne semblait plus mal à l'aise. Chaque point marqué au jeu de société "Quidditch miniature" était salué d'un baiser... parfaitement illogique compte tenu du fait qu'ils jouaient Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle, donc Roger et Leander contre Tara et Hiro. Mais parfois, même les Serdaigles peuvent se moquer de la logique, et dans le cas présent Roger n'y pensait même plus. Pas plus qu'à Cho.

**x FIN x**


End file.
